The New Martha
by Triteia624
Summary: Mavis is giving birth to her and Johnny's new baby. Dracula's P.O.V. (A.N. This story was originally in the Misc. Movies category called 'The New Baby'. Also, I don't own H.T. or characters except for Javenelle!)


"Where is she? She's gotta be in here somewhere!" I was drastically searching every room, my yells to myself echoing across the halls. My bat wings flapped as I continued searching, looking in my bedroom for what I was looking for. Johnny suddenly came from behind me with a pile of blankets; he looked like when Frank had to gather up an unraveled Murray last year when the wolf cubs attacked him. He asked quickly, his mop of red hair all over the place, "Drac, did you find her?" I answered, "No! I searched every nook, cranny, room, hall, and even the graveyard!" Johnny nervously bit his lip. "Keep looking" was all he mumbled before hurrying out of the hall. I turned into my vampire form and searched on foot, hoping to find Javenelle, a vampire friend of mine who I'm in need of for Mavis.

Mavis and Johnny have married a year ago (Mavis turned him into a vampire as their marriage) and have lived in the hotel because Mavis is expecting a new baby. She was difficult to get around places, and Johnny and I had to keep her safe. She never lost that glow on her face, even though everything she's been through seemed tough. The bulge on her stomach grew for nine whole months, and it feels like what I've gone through with Martha, my beautiful deceased wife.

Javenelle von Fangs moved in with us after she was found by one of the wolf cubs, where she was burnt on the arms from exposure to the sun. We had to keep her with us in the hotel, and her wounds eventually healed. She was a great nurse (she knows many medicines) and keeps an eye on Mavis when we're not around, which is a big help.

That's exactly why I need her. Mavis is going into labor in her bedroom, and Javenelle is the only one in this hotel who knows where the medicine for her is. "Daddy!" I heard Mavis crying out my name in pain across the hall. "Don't worry, my little Blood Orange! Javenelle will be here soon!" I cried, although my tone revealed I was in doubt. Where is Javenelle when I need her the most?

"Dracula!" A familiar voice suddenly greeted me. Javenelle, in her bat form, flapped to me rapidly, struggling to hold a heavy violet bag. "I'm sorry I'm late. I had to get some supplies for Mavis," she explained quickly. I replied understandably, "Thank you. But I'll give you a proper act of gratitude later. Mavis is in labor, and she needs you!" Javen (Javenelle's nickname) quickly turned into her vampire form and ran to the source of Mavis' cries. I peeked in and was shocked by the sight.

Mavis was in bed, screaming in pain. Johnny was on her side, saying as he held her hand, "Don't worry, just calm down." My daughter's response was a hard slap on his cheek. "Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! **SHUT UP!**" Mavis yelled repeatedly _and_ angrily as she pushed (That voice somehow reminded me of Martha when she was in labor with Mavis.).

A few hours later, all monsters big and small, slimy and scaly, scary and not-so-scary, gathered around the bedroom with me in front. I heard Javenelle and Wanda (Wayne the Werewolf's wife) chattering, encouraging her to push or asking for a bottle of medicine. Johnny would come out with a mixture of expressions to assure everyone Mavis is getting there, slumping himself against the door to support his trembling body. He would sweat tiny beads drawing down his cheeks and would be gasping as if he came out of a burning building.

Finally, after two hours of Mavis' screams and Johnny's slightly annoying assuring, Johnny burst out, slamming the door against Steve, a green blob monster, splattering him on the wall. He looked at me as if I told him Quasimodo was fired from the hotel. He nodded and said simply, "It's coming." Just then, before I could say anything, Eunice (Frank's wife) yelled out, annoyed by Johnny, "We know that!" A voice rang out, "That's not what he meant!" I paid no attention and waited for Johnny to say what was happening (even though I know he might have a hard time doing that). But before Johnny could even make out a single sound…

There it was.

The squealing cries of a baby rang in my ears suddenly. Everyone in the room grew dead quiet. I suddenly knew what he meant. I burst into the bedroom and gasped.

Mavis was on the bed, beads of sweat flowing down her face. Javenelle and Wanda surrounded her smiling. Mavis looked at me with a tiny smile as she held a wiggling purple bundle in her arms. Johnny and I came over to her side to take a closer look.

It was a girl, no doubt. She had Mavis' eyes and the cutest little smile I've ever seen, and her shimmering ebony hair spread across her head. She giggled as she pulled two chubby hands out to Johnny. Mavis placed the baby in his arms, letting him awkwardly hold his newborn daughter. As she played with her violet blanket, he asked Mavis, "What will we name her?" Mavis, lying comfortably in bed, looked over at me and replied simply, "Martha."

_Martha_. That was her mother's- my _wife's_- name. Johnny looked over at me and smiled. He let me hold her in my arms. I kissed her forehead and complimented as she giggled, "Martha. It really suits her." As Mavis took her baby back into her arms, I sighed with happiness. Johnny and Mavis were starting a family, and I know it'll be one Martha (my new granddaughter) wouldn't forget.


End file.
